Mario, Luigi, Ponies MLP
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Mario and Luigi are fighting Bowser. After his new trick, they end up in Equestria! But, at the same time, six ponies have just finished changing back to themselves. Will the Mario brothers ever get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?
1. Where did you come from?

"You haven't won yet, plumbers! I have one more trick up my sleeve! It's a new one!" Bowser roared. The two Mario brothers were poised, ready to defend themselves once more if the huge, angry reptile should lash out again. He had stolen Princess Peach, again, and had already taken quite a beating from the two. But this time it looked like he wasn't going down as easily. Bowser opened his mouth, and a huge fireball started forming. Mario started laughing, as they had already seen this before. Luigi cowered behind his brother, scared of what the reptile might do. The fireball grew bigger, and bigger, and even bigger, until it was about the size of Mario. Bowser hurled it at the plumbers, but before they could run out of the way, it hit them, sending them flying. As the smoke disappeared, Princess Peach discovered, to her horror, that the brothers were gone.

Bowser had won.

* * *

"Maybe it's a little early for a group hug," Twilight Sparkle said, seeing the dancing buffalo go by.

"Yeah. Come on girls, let's-"

Flash.

The ponies shielded their eyes, not knowing what was appearing in front of them. The blinding light slowly faded, and as they looked at what was there, they could not believe it. Two humans.

"H-humans?! In Equestria?! T-that's impossible!" Twilight exclaimed, her eyes practically bulging out of her head as she stared at them. One of the two groggily stood up. He was dressed in blue overalls, with a red shirt, and a red hat on, bearing a large 'M.' The ponies noticed he was slightly rounder and shorter. He had a brown mustache, and curly brown hair, sticking out from the bottom of his hat. He rubbed his head and glanced up at the ponies, who looked extremely surprised. Not taking his eyes off them, he stuck out a foot and nudged the other human, who was still unconscious. Twilight stepped forward hesitantly.

"Um, hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Equestria." She stuck out her hoof. He carefully reached back and shook it. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

The human didn't respond.

"Because it seems as if your companion hasn't woken up yet, and maybe we could be of service to you..?" The human was staring at her, his bright blue eyes focused clearly on them. The ponies shifted.

"Well, um, then why don't I introduce my friends? This is Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash," Twilight announced, gesturing to them individually in turn. "And you are..?"

"… Mario. It's-a Mario."

"Hiyah Mario! Hey, I like your accent! Where are you from?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly, bouncing up to him and shaking his hand quickly.

"Imma from the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario replied, somewhat more relaxed seeing this pony's happy attitude.

"Where's that? I've never heard of that? Twilight, where is that?" The pink pony looked over at her friend.

"I'm not sure," Twilight said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How'd you end up here?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying forward to inspect him. She looked at his hat. "Does this stand for Mario?"

"Yeah," Mario replied.

"Is your friend okay? Did something happen?" Rarity asked. Mario looked down at his unconscious brother.

"Yeah, but is it okay if we-a don't talk about it outta here?"

"Of course. Let's get him back to my library," Twilight said.

* * *

The ponies stood around the two humans, watching as Mario took something out of his pocket. Ravioli? He waved it in front of his brother's nose. Immediately, he shot up, babbling something the ponies couldn't understand. Mario nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"English, Luigi, English," he told him. After a few seconds some of his words started making sense to them.

"…. Whatta justta happened?! Wherra arra we?!" Luigi exclaimed, holding onto the sides of his head. He started breathing heavily, and Mario gave him the ravioli. Eating it, the other human seemed to calm down at bit. He was dressed in overalls, same as his brother, but he had a green shirt underneath it. His hat was also green with an 'L' on it. His hair was longer in the back than his brother's, and his moustache was also neater. He was taller, and skinnier too.

"So, who is this?" Apple Jack asked, pointing at the awoken human, who was still mumbling a little to himself.

"This is mah brother, Luigi," Mario said, gesturing towards him.

"MARIIIOOOOOO! WHERRA ARRA WEEEE?!" Luigi shouted, grabbing the straps of his brother's overalls and shaking him rapidly back and forth.

"Whoa! Luigi! Clearer! Calm-a down! I can barely understand-a you!" He put his hands, which had white gloves on them, same as Luigi's, on his brother's shoulders. Luigi breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. Twilight looked over quizzically, wondering if she could help. He nodded, and she conjured up a paper bag, which Mario handed to his brother. Breathing into the bag seemed to calm the panicked plumber, and he soon was able to talk again. "So, Luigi, we're in some world called-a Equestria. And I have-a no idea how to get-a back."

"You've-a gotta be kiddin' me! Spoiled spaghetti, and I thought is was just-a going crazy." Luigi put a hand on his forehead, letting out a sigh.

"Are you okay now, Luigi? What happened to you two?" Twilight asked.

"Is- is that-a pony talking?" Luigi stammered, pointing at her.

"Yes. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends." She introduced them all to him. "So, what did happen to you guys?"

"Well, we were-a fighting our enemy, King Bowser, and he launched some-a sorta huge fireball at us, and next thing we-a know, we're in Equestria," Mario explained.

"Hmm, interesting. Who's this King Bowser?"

"As I said, he is our enemy. He is always kidnapping Princess Peach."

"Princess Peach?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Yes, she is the Princess of the-a Mushroom Kingdom."

"So your kingdom has a princess too, huh? Our Princesses are Celestia and Luna," Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, now that we know where you two come from, we have to find a way to send you back," Twilight said.

"How do we do-a that?" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea. But, we also have to do something in our world. As you saw, our world is in complete chaos! We have to defeat Discord."

"We better hurry Twilight. He'll cause more chaos if we don't hurry," Apple Jack said.

"Okay. Mario, Luigi, are you guys going to come with us?"

"I guess. Who is Discord?" Mario asked.

"You'll see. Just come on!" The ponies ran out the door, with the two plumbers racing after them.

* * *

"Discord! We're here!" Twilight announced, as the ponies and the plumbers followed her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Luigi shouted, diving to hide behind Mario as he saw the draconequus.

"What's this? Humans in Equestria?" Discord asked, using his magic to pull Luigi up to him by his overall straps. The taller Mario brother put his hands out in front of him, shaking.

"You-a put mah brother-a down, now!" Mario yelled, clenching his fists.

"Ha! Or what? And, what are your names, by the way?"

"L-Luigi!" the plumber stammered, cringing away from Discord's eyes.

"It's-a Mario," the other brother said.

"Hmm, and how did you get here, to Equestria? And what made you so lucky to come when I am ruling?"

"That's none of your business Discord!" Rainbow shouted, flying up to save Luigi. But before she could, Discord released him, and the plumber fell onto his face on the colorful ground.

"Well, fine then! Use your little Elements on me, see how it works! But make it quick, I'm missing some excellent chaos here!" Discord snorted, leaning back on his thrown as Mario helped Luigi up.

"Come on girls, formation!" Twilight shouted, and they made the triangle shape. She lit her horn, making the crown glow. The Elements shot at the draconequus, and made him take notice. The ponies lifted into the air, and the purple unicorn closed her eyes. The Mario brothers watched this with wide eyes, as Twilight opened hers, glowing white, and the rainbow shot out of them. It twirled up and over, taking aim for Discord. As it was about to come down on him, it stopped, dead in its tracks. Discord opened one eye carefully, and saw the frozen rainbow. He reached out his paw and tapped it. The rainbow crumbled like dust, and the ponies fell to the ground. "What?! That should've worked!"

"Ha! You ponies are ignorant! You think humans can just come to Equestria without consequence? Them being here has stopped the Elements of Harmony from working. And until they're gone, I will continue to rule!" Discord cackled, rolling off his throne and laughing, pounding the ground with his paw.

"No! No! It-it can't be!" Twilight choked, bringing a hoof to her mouth in horror. They had failed. And they had no idea how to get the brothers back to their land.

* * *

"What are we going to do Twilight? With them here, Discord will never be stopped!" Rainbow exclaimed. They were back at the library.

"I have no idea! We don't even know how they got here! Some fireball? What does that mean? Does that mean we have to get a fireball?" Twilight paced the room, feeling herself on the verge of insanity.

"We're-a sorry. We didn't mean to-a get stuck-a here," Mario said.

"It's okay. You guys couldn't have done anything."

"Maybe you should check your books Twi.' They might give us a hint about where we should take these two," Apple Jack suggested, looking at the books surrounding them.

"You're right AJ! Quick, everpony start looking!" The eight sorted through books, trying to find one that might tell them a clue about where to go. After a few minutes, Pinkie found one.

"I found it! "The Guide to Other Worlds"," Pinkie said, and Twilight quickly opened it. The unicorn flipped through the pages, searching for something about the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh! I found something!" Twilight read the entry to herself. After a few minutes, she said something. "It says that the Mushroom Kingdom is accessible, but you need something call the Rock of Corayn. And that it is found deep in the jungles of the DayMoon Mountains."

"Well, where are the DayMoon Mountains?" Rarity asked.

"Past the EverFree Forest, over the Plains of Mercury, through the Swamps of Apollo, and across the Zeus Sea," Pinkie Pie said, reading from a different book, about maps.

"What?! Where is all this?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, we head south past EverFree first."

"Is this all in Equestria?"

"Yup."

"I've never heard of any of these places! I mean, the Swamps of Apollo? The Zeus Sea? Plains of Mercury? What kind of names are those?"

"The names of the places, I guess."

"Well, since we have no choice, we have to go get the Rock of Corayn. So, who's with me?" Twilight put her hoof out.

"I am," Rainbow Dash said.

"Me too," Pinkie Pie agreed, putting her hoof in along the others.

"Anything to get Equestria back," Rarity said.

"Count me in," AJ told them.

"For Princess Peach," Mario said. He put his hand in the middle.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. The little pegasus looked uncertainly at the hooves and hand in the middle.

"Okay," the pegasus sighed.

"Luigi?" Mario said.

The other brother was no where to be seen.

"Luigi?"

"Found him," Rainbow Dash snorted, finding the plumber under a pile of books. She grabbed him by his foot and hauled him out from under them.

"Luigi. Come on-a brother, we need-a to get back to the-a Mushroom Kingdom. I need to get-a back to Princess Peach." Mario paused. "And if you don't get back, Daisy will-a come and rip your moustache off."

Luigi quickly put his hand in the middle.

"Daisy?" Twilight inquired.

"Oh, just his girlfriend."

"Okay, since we're all agreed, let's go!"

Cheers went up from the circle.

* * *

"Okay, according to this map, we need to go south into EverFree. Then, we head north to find the Plains of Mercury," Twilight said, looking at the map as they walked.

"Okay, but Ah have a question. How big is the EverFree Forest?" Apple Jack asked.

"I don't think it's that big, I mean, it can't be more than a few acres, can it?"

"Um, that looks way more than a few acres," Fluttershy squeaked, and all the ponies looked up at the huge expanse of forest, spreading miles across.

"Great. Just what we need," Twilight grumbled, sticking the map into her saddlebags.

"I just hope we don't run into any scary beasts or anything."

"If we do, Luigi and I can-a take care of them," Mario said, poking his brother in the ribs.

"Uh, yeah," Luigi halfheartedly agreed.

"Um, no offense, but what can you guys do that we can't?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying above them.

"Can you girls-a do this?" Mario asked, and he nodded to Luigi, who nodded back. Luigi jumped, then Mario jumped, and they drove their fists straight towards Rainbow Dash, knocking her around and making coins rain out of her. The brothers floated down, and landed on their feet. She landed with a thud on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Ouch! What the hay?"

"And if we have-a fire flower, we can throw-a fireballs," Luigi said.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that's pretty cool, but did you have to test it on me?" Rainbow started flying above them again, ducking under a tree branch.

"No. We didn't. But you-a asked," Mario pointed out.

"Can you do it on Pinkie Pie for me?" Dash looked at them, smiling. Mario rolled his eyes, and the two approached the pink pony. Mario twisted, and stuck out his fist, and as he went up, Pinkie came up with him, coins flying out of her. Luigi joined them in the air, making more coins fall around them. She landed on the ground with a flop.

"Wow! That was cool! How'd you do that?" Pinkie asked, bouncing back up from the ground.

"Just a talent of ours that-a comes naturally," Mario explained.

"Man, that's handy! You probably have a ton of money right?"

"Well, sorta. Usually, we just-a find money laying around in-a our world," Luigi said.

"Oh, so-"

RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

"What was that?!" Rarity exclaimed as her friends stopped, waiting for the ground to stop shaking. Luigi clung to Mario.

"A manticore!" Twilight shouted as the beast roared again.

"Oh, don't worry girls, I can handle it," Fluttershy said. The manticore leapt out of the bushes, growling. "Now, nice manticore, would you please step out of the way? We're kind of in a rush." The manticore roared again, right in Fluttershy's face. She cringed, backing away from it. Then, she noticed something off about it. It was gray. "Twilight! Discord's done something to it! It won't listen to me!"

"Leave-a it to us!" Mario announced, pulling his brother off him. He pulled out a couple of fire flowers, and gave one to Luigi. The girls watched as they flickered. When it stopped, their overalls were the colors of their shirts, their shirts were white, and their hats were white with the letter the color of their overalls. They stood in front of the ponies, blocking them from attack. They pulled back their hands and threw fireballs at the manticore, Mario's were red and Luigi's were green. They beast yowled, trying to bat them away. The fireballs burnt the beast, making it even angrier. It swiped a paw towards them, hitting Luigi and flinging him back. The ponies watched as his colors faded back to the originals. He remained on the ground for a few seconds, groaning, before getting up. Mario noticed this, and frowned. Now Luigi could be hurt easily. The other Mario brother ran around the manticore, and jumped on its head. It howled, backing away from the plumbers. Mario continued hurling fireballs at it, while Luigi jumped on its head again. Soon, it back off, and crashed through the bushes, whimpering and snuffling like a puppy. The brothers high-fived and walked back towards the astounded ponies.

"That was truly awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her mouth wide open.

"I have a few questions though," Twilight said. "First, what were those things, second, how can you throw fire without being burnt by it, three, why did Luigi lose his when the manticore hit him, and fourth, how are you two able to jump that high?"

"Lotta questions… Okay, so, those were-a fire flowers. When we change, our suits are flameproof. When we are hit, we lose our-a abilities, and if we are hit-a when normal, we shrink, and then if we are hit-a again, we lose a life. We are able to jump that high because of magic," Mario explained.

"Magic? You guys are magic?"

"Your lives seem like one big game to me," AJ said.

"Yeah! Just like a video game," Pinkie agreed.

"Well, pretty much," Mario said.

"How many lives do you have?"

"I have seven now. Luigi has three."

"Why the difference? And what happens when you lose a life? For that matter, what happens when you lose all your lives?" Rarity asked.

"Well, Luigi's always-a been the unlucky one. If there's ever a bad guy, it-a usually goes after him. That's why he's such a scaredy cat. And, when we-a lose a life, we reappear in the-a same place. But when we lose all of our-a lives, we transport back to the castle."

"Wait! Hold on a minute! If you get transported back to the castle, why don't we just make you lose your lives and then you guys will be back to your world!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Noo, noo, Luigi wants to stay alive…" the brother whimpered, cowering behind Mario.

"I understand the-a logic, but losing lives hurt," Mario said.

"Besides, we're not going to try it just for our own reasons. Discord can wait for now," Twilight said, giving Rainbow a stern look. The pegasus rolled her eyes.

"It was just a suggestion…"

"Anyways, we better get going again. Come on, everypony!" Twilight started into a trot.

"I'm not a pony," Luigi said to Mario. "Am I?" Mario nudged him in the ribs and they started after the others.

The rest of the forest went without much more disturbances, except for getting Fluttershy and Luigi across a small stream, which both Twilight and Mario had no luck persuading them. She tried to use her magic to left them across, but Luigi almost jumped out of his skin at the thought of being lifted by magic, but Fluttershy was glad for the ride. In the end, Mario had to carry his brother across. A few vines had entangled Apple Jack, but Mario used his fireballs to kill them, releasing her.

"Hey! I see some light shining from this way! I'm going to go check it out!" Rainbow announced, speeding towards the light.

"Wait Rainbow! Slow down!" Twilight shouted, and the others ran to keep up with her. As they neared the other side, the unicorn tried to say something to the pegasus. "Rainbow-gasp-don't do that! Safety in-gasp- numbers! Besides, we need to reach the… Plains… of… Mercury…" They entered the sunlight. Rainbow was already staring, dumbfounded, at what surrounded her. Rolling, treeless hills and flat grasslands spread before them. The sun shone down, making the air pleasantly warmer than the EverFree Forest. Birds sang, bugs buzzed around them, and longer grass tickled their feet. Flowers grew in bunches, making the air have a sweet smell, and a thin stream trickled from somewhere far off.

"We- we've done it. We've reached them," Twilight breathed. The eight stared at the beautiful land before them.

"The Plains of Mercury."


	2. Seriously Bowser!

"This place is beautiful! It's probably one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen!" Rarity exclaimed, taking in the scenery. The eight started walking again, their eyes locked on the landscape. Twilight used her magic to pick a rose, taking a long whiff of it.

"You're right! It's absolutely gorgeous! How did I ever not know about this place?" Twilight gaped, sticking the rose in her hair, behind her ear, not before de-thorning it.

"We should take a vacation here, it's so lovely," Pinkie Pie said. She jumped into a patch of buttercups.

"I think we should! That's a great idea, Pinkie."

"Can we hurry up already? I know it's nice and all, but we should really get moving," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Rainbow Dash is right, ladies. We should get movin'. And we should also try and find somethin' to eat. Ah'm starvin'," Apple Jack said, looking around for something edible.

"We have some-a mushrooms, but they're-a sorta magical," Mario told them, taking out a bright red one, that had _eyes _on it, they noticed.

"Why does that have eyes?" Rarity asked, disgusted.

"So they can-a see where they are-a going," Luigi said.

"They move?"

"Of course! What else-a do you expect from magical mushrooms?"

"I don't know. I've never had one."

"But Apple Jack is right. We should get something to eat before we go anywhere else. Besides, the sun is setting," Twilight said.

"Wait! I just realized something! There's nothing chaotic about this place! Not a stone out of order," Pinkie Pie told them, gesturing to the perfect landscape around them.

"You're right Pinkie! Maybe Discord's magic doesn't reach here?"

"Or, maybe it's all just an illusion caused by his magic? What if we're really still in the EverFree Forest right now, wandering aimlessly? And instead of a rose in your mane it's a stick, and not buttercups Pinkie just jumped in, but Poison Joke?" Rainbow Dash asked. The others thought carefully about her logic. What if _was _just an illusion caused by Discord?

"Well, we just have to hope it's not, and keep going. If it is, then, well, I don't know what we'd do. But, let's just try and find something to eat." Twilight disappeared over a hill, and the seven others searched for something to eat. Before long, the found a berry bush, an apple tree, and some wild strawberries. As they sat in the tall grass, munching on their food, the sun was getting lower in the sky. The purple unicorn yawned. "Well, I am tired. I found a little cave thing over that hill, and I think it was big enough for us all to fit in there." The others agreed and they went to the cave. It was quite roomy, as Twilight had said, and there was plenty of space for all of them, though the ponies kept to their own side and the brothers to the other. You know, different species and all. As soon as they were all comfy, Twilight spoke again. "Tomorrow we'll get an early start. Goodnight everypony."

"I'm still-a not a pony," Luigi whispered to Mario.

* * *

Mario opened his eyes, expecting to see the bright color of his ceiling above him. All he found was stone. Then he remembered. He was in someplace called Equestria, and so was his brother Luigi. Turning over to his other side to talk to Luigi, but found his brother was gone. He sat up, looking around. Perplexed and slightly worried, Mario stood up and walked outside. He didn't see anyone. Deciding not to call out, for he didn't want to wake the sleeping ponies, he continued searching for his brother. Where did Luigi go? A shout caught his attention. Mario jerked around, and almost fainted. Luigi was running from a giant beast with four heads, and he wasn't getting very far away from it.

"MMMMAAAARRRRIIIIOOOO!" Luigi shouted. He scrambled over some rocks and called his brother's name again. Meanwhile, Mario was already racing towards him. But then, one of the beast's heads swooped down, and picked Luigi up by his leg. His brother kicked it with his free foot, but it simply growled and shook him.

"Don't-a worry! I'll get help!" Mario shouted, reluctantly turning away from his brother and running back to the cave. Inside, the ponies were stirring, hearing the racket. Mario burst in, and gasping for breath, tried to tell them to help Luigi.

"Mario! What are you saying?" Twilight asked, but in his rush the plumber forgot to talk in English. He was trying to tell them in Italian. Realizing he was getting nowhere, he grabbed Twilight's hoof and dragged her outside. When she saw the beast, she gasped. "A hydra! And it has Luigi! Quick girls, we have to save him!" The ponies raced at the hydra. When it saw them, the three heads remaining shot down at them. Luigi was halfway in the hydra's mouth, and couldn't move his arms.

"MMMMAAAARRRIIIOOOO!"

"Don't worry Luigi! We'll save you!" Rainbow Dash yelled, shooting up towards him. She dodged the other head that came towards her, and held onto Luigi's shirt with her teeth. When she knew she was getting nowhere, she bucked the hydra's head. It yelped, dropping Luigi, and bit instead onto Rainbow's tail. She tried bucking it again, but it avoided the kick.

"Fluttershy! Get Luigi!" Pinkie Pie yelled, and the yellow pegasus whimpered. She tried getting to him, but she wasn't fast enough, and Twilight was busy shooting the hydra. Rainbow was also still trying to get away. But Mario ran to below his brother, and jumped up, trying to catch him. He wasn't fast enough, and Luigi fell through the ground, making a Luigi shaped hole. Just then, Rainbow had managed to free herself, and Twilight had blasted the hydra, making it run away. The ponies surrounded the brothers. Mario looked down into it. A groan came from within. A few random words popped up in front of them. Lives left: two.

"Oh, he lost-a life," Mario said.

"How? He was big, wasn't he?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Uuuuhhhhh…. Somebody needs to help-a Luigi…." Mario turned his attention back to his brother, and grabbed his hand, lifting him out. He hauled him into the grass. The ponies saw he was really short.

"Does he have to be small forever now?" Rarity asked.

"No. Here Luigi, eat this," Mario said. He dug in his pocket, holding up one of the red mushrooms.

"What is that going to do?" Rainbow Dash snorted. He rolled his eyes and gave it to his brother. Luigi took it and swallowed it. Instantly, he became taller. "Whoa! What?!"

"Growth mushroom."

"Hey, if I ate one of those, would I be big?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay then. Are you alright Luigi?" Twilight asked. He rubbed his head and nodded. "Great! Come on, let's go!" She hopped up and set off. The others followed.

"Luigi, I think you should-a let me do the fighting from-a now on," Mario told him. "We don't need you losing anymore lives."

"Okay. But then what am I supposed to-a do? Run and hide? Oh, wait, that-a sounds like a great idea," Luigi said.

"Well, I don't know. But, at least be more-a careful. How did you find-a that hydra anyways?"

"Well, I was looking-a for some yoshis. I thought there-a might be some here. I was-a wrong."

"Oh. That was a terrible idea."

"I know… I didn't find any."

"Well of course you-a didn't! This isn't yoshi island! This isn't even the-a Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I know…." Mario looked at his brother's sad expression.

"Luigi, is there-a something the matter?"

"… Yes! I miss yoshi! I know-a I am no mamma, but I was his-a Mamma Luigi! I miss him."

"Oh, sorry. But don't-a worry, soon, we'll be back in the Mushroom Kingdom. And then-a you'll be able to see yoshi again."

".. Okay.."

* * *

The eight trudged over the hills, stopping only to eat and drink. It was a pleasant journey, not any monsters or obstacles. But, of course, any story, has some complications.

"Twilight, we've been walkin' for hours now. How long until we reach the end?" Apple Jack asked, taking off her hat and waving it in front of her face to cool off.

"It says these plains are over fifty miles across. To walk that far, we'd have to walk for at least three days," Twilight told her.

"Three days?! I'm exhausted already! I mean, my hooves are aching!" Rarity complained, picking up her hooves.

"Yeah! I agree with Rarity. It's super hot here! It's almost like a desert! The only water we've actually seen is the stream," Rainbow Dash said, looking back towards it.

"I know it's rough girls, but we need to find the Rock of Corayn. It's the only way to get Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and for the Elements of Harmony to work again so we can defeat Discord," Twilight said.

"Don't-a worry, I'm-a sure everything will be-a fine," Mario said. The ponies looked at him.

"He's right ya know! We haven't even seen any dangerous things since the hydra this morning! That must be a ticket that things are going good now, huh?" Pinkie Pie asked, smiling like she always did.

"Or, it could mean that all that bad luck we haven't used will come back right now in some big scary monster," Fluttershy squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Over there." She pointed with her hoof. The others looked to see what she was talking about. When they saw it, Luigi hid behind Mario.

"And I thought Fluttershy was a scaredy pony," Dash muttered, seeing the cowering plumber.

"That's-a no scary monster! That's Bowser's ship!" Mario exclaimed, pulling his brother up beside him.

"How-a did he get-a here? I thought that he sent us-a here to get rid of-a us?" Luigi asked.

"I-a don't know, but he's-a up to no good, that's-a all I can tell."

"Bowser? Is that the guy you were talking about earlier?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then we'll just have to talk some sense into him!" Rainbow yelled.

"That's not-a possible with the Koopa King." They waited in silence as the huge flying ship landed, and the drop door opened. A huge turtle looking creature stepped out of it. His hair was red and spiky, and so were his eyebrows. His shell was green, and had spikes coming out of it. He wore spiky black wristbands, and had horns coming out of his head. He had huge claws, and his tail had spikes. A black spiked necklace was tight around his neck. Bowser stomped up to the group, and some koopas followed after him carrying a woman.

"Princess-a Peach!" Mario shouted, and she turned her head towards his voice.

"Mario!" Peach called, standing up in the cage.

"That's Princess Peach?" Twilight asked, impressed by her beauty.

"That's Bowser?" Rainbow Dash asked, gaping. The huge turtle approached them. "But he's so… so… awesome!"

Bowser stopped a few feet in front of them, grinning evilly. Luigi fainted, and Pinkie Pie caught him on her back.

"So plumbers! We meet again!" Bowser growled.

"What do you-a want-a from us?" Mario called, glaring at the King.

"I don't want anything from you except for you to never return! That's why I came here. You see, after you left, my troops informed me of something called the Rock of Cory."

"Corayn," Twilight corrected him. He opened his mouth, and without a word, released a torrent of fire straight at her. She yelped, putting a hoof in front of her face. When it was gone, her mane looked very similar to when she freaked out about the future, and Spike burned her hair. "Sorry!"

"And, I realized something: what if you managed to get it? Well, I couldn't have any of that! So, I'm going to get that rock, and leave this place, leaving you stranded here forever! And you'll never see your precious Princess again!"

"Mario, help me!" Peach cried, as the koopas brought her back to the ship.

"Not to-a worry Princess, I'll save you!" Mario exclaimed, leaping at Bowser. The Koopa King punched the brother, and sent him sailing, his fire powers disappearing. Bowser laughed, seeing Mario downed.

"Ha! Why doesn't the other brother come give it a try?" he asked mockingly. Pinkie Pie glanced at the fainted Luigi on her back.

"Um, I don't think he's up to it," she said uncomfortably.

Bowser laughed deeply, shaking the earth.

"Bye forever plumbers!" With that, he walked back towards his ship. The door closed, and it took off, leaving the ponies and brothers below.

"Oh no! What are we going to do Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, helping Mario get up.

"I don't know! We'll never reach the DayMoon Mountains before Bowser does! He has his ship, and all we can do is walk!" Twilight exclaimed, stomping the dirt in frustration.

"Wait a minute! Can you teleport us all there Twilight? With your magic?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know girls. That would require a lot of energy. I could barely get us three and Spike away from those dragons! No doubt eight would be too much. Besides, I think Luigi would have a heart attack if I did."

"Oh, yeah. We'll just have to travel faster then! Come on, let's go!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and the ponies took off.

"Can somepony please help me with Luigi? I can't run that fast with him sideways on me!" Pinkie yelled, falling behind. Twilight quickly stopped, and lifted him with her magic, keeping him suspended in the air.

"Come on!" the unicorn told her, and they continued on their way.

* * *

"We can't run anymore Twilight! We need to stop!" Apple Jack yelled.

"But we have to get there before Bowser does!" she argued, pushing forwards.

"We can't keep going! Rainbow Dash is barely flyin', Pinkie Pie has started walkin', Rarity is all the way back there, and Fluttershy is gone! Ah don't even see Mario anywhere! We need to stop for the night. We can hardly see!"

The unicorn looked around her. Rainbow had fallen, trying to run, Pinkie Pie had flopped to the ground, Rarity was just a dot behind them, and Fluttershy and Mario were nowhere in sight. Twilight stopped, sighing. AJ was right. They had to stop. As the group slowly joined again, they found refuge under some high bushes. Twilight set Luigi down, the only time she had since picking him up. He had been in a dead faint all day.

"Finally, we stopped! I was afraid you ponies had left me!" Rarity breathed, sitting down next to Pinkie, who had fallen asleep already.

"Sorry girls. I'm just worried about this, that's all. And by the way, have any of you seen Fluttershy or Mario?" Twilight asked.

"Well…" Rainbow Dash started.

"What?"

"Earlier, Fluttershy was behind, and then she fell, so Mario went to help her. I came up here to tell you but you didn't listen! You just said we need to keep going and then you went faster. So, I flew back, and they were gone! Just gone! I don't know if they went the wrong way or something, but every time I tried to tell you, you weren't even paying attention."

"Oh no. What have I done?! They could be anywhere! How are we supposed to find them before Bowser gets to the DayMoon Mountains?! We're doomed!" Twilight wailed, putting her face in her hooves.

"Maybe we should just go back. I mean, what are the chances of us actually getting to the DayMoon Mountains in the first place?" Rarity asked.

"We can't do that! We have to save Equestria from Discord! If we don't, we'll have let the whole kingdom down!" The purple unicorn tapped her head, trying to think of a way to find them.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everypony," Rainbow said. The others murmured theirs and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"M-Mario? Where are we?" Fluttershy whimpered. The two had been ambushed by some of Bowser's troops, and were captured. They were sitting in pitch blackness.

"Probably in one-a of Bowser's dungeons," Mario told her. She let another whimper. Suddenly, the light flicked on, making them blink and shield their eyes.

"So, here we are again! I thought about it, and decided to just make sure you didn't get that rock. So, I sent out some of my troops to take care of the rest of your group. Too bad you're not there. Your wimpy brother cracks under pressure, doesn't he? And I know just the thing to make him crack!" Bowser said.

"And what-a is that?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to see it!"

"Don't-a hurt mah brother!" Mario threw himself at the cage bars holding him back.

"Ha! Don't even try it plumber!" Bowser marched out of the prison chamber, leaving Mario and Fluttershy alone again.

"Mario, we have to help them! We can't just let him take them!" Fluttershy said.

"Just-a wait, maybe I can-a find a way-a outta here," the brother replied.

* * *

"Any luck?" Twilight asked, pulling her head out from a rabbit hole.

"Nope," Rainbow Dash said, positioned on a high up cloud, with her eyes narrowed and a hoof at her forehead.

"Natta," Apple Jack agreed, coming up behind them.

"No trace," Rarity sighed, un-lighting her horn that she was using to search for the two.

"Nothing," Luigi said, landing on the ground after using one of his Super Leaves.

"Goose egg," Pinkie Pie murmured, popping up from nowhere.

"How is that possible? We've searched everywhere and still no sign of them!" Twilight growled, stomping the ground with her hoof.

"What if they were stolen by Bowser?" Rarity asked.

"Bowser's already on his way to get the Rock or Corayn. He wouldn't be here."

"Are you sure about that?" Rainbow asked, taking the unicorn's head and turning it around. A huge army of koopas was coming straight for them.

"Those were sent by Bowser, no doubt!" Apple Jack snarled.

"We have to push past them and then continue looking! Come on!" Twilight shouted, charging at the huge swarm of them. Luigi gulped and ran with them, smacking goombas with his tail. The ponies bounced on their heads, flattening them to the ground. Bob-ombs started dropping, making the six spread out. Bullet Bills fired out of huge cannons, spattering dirt everywhere.

"They're too many of them! We have to retreat!" Rarity screamed over the racket, dodging yet another bullet Bill.

"We have to find Mario and Fluttershy though!" Twilight argued, stomping on a koopa's head and kicking its shell at some goombas.

"Twilight, we can't win!" Apple Jack shouted, holding her hat to her head as a bob-omb exploded right next to her.

"She's right! You can't win!" The ponies stopped fighting as the huge ship appeared out of nowhere, having been hidden by an invisible spell. Bowser was holding a huge megaphone. "The only way I'll call off my troops is for you to surrender the other plumber to me!"

"Never! And give us back Mario and Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled. The Koopa King laughed.

"Not unless you give me Luigi!"

"No!"

"Okay then! Troops, full force!" The army suddenly started fighting harder, making it increasingly difficult for the six to fight. To make it worse, Hammer Bros, Thwomps, Lakitu, Magikoopa, and Boo came down from the ship. Luigi ran around in fright seeing the ghost, Apple Jack was nearly squashed by a Thwomp, Pinkie Pie was surrounded by Spinies, Rarity was trying to fight some Hammer Bros, and Twilight was fighting Magikoopa. Luigi pulled out his vacuum, sucking in Boo. He sighed in relief, taking off his heat and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Whoa! I've never seen you without your hat on! Your hair's sorta cute!" Pinkie yelled, kicking the Spinies away, only to be replaced with more. Rainbow Dash was trying to push Lakitu out of his cloud. Luigi blushed, and was about to put his hat back on when another ghost came and took it out of his hand. He shouted, going after it, shaking his fist at it.

They were losing.

"We can't go on much longer Twi'!" Apple Jack grunted, kicking a Thomp's face. Twilight dodged a magic blast from Magikoopa.

"We have to!" the unicorn shouted. A hammer came out of nowhere and almost hit her in the face. She looked over, seeing Rarity knocking them out of the air when the Hammer Bros threw them. She realized her mistake and apologized, turning back to her fight.

"Yowch! You jerk, I'll teach you to mess with Rainbow-oof!" The cyan pegasus was knocked out of the sky as Lakitu hurled Spiny Eggs at her.

"See?! We have to do something!" Apple Jack shouted.

"You're ready to give up? Okay, koopas, get the plumber!" Bowser commanded, and the wave of koopas surrounded the still hatless Luigi, who immediately panicked and ran away. A Hammer Bro tripped him with one of their hammers, knocking him onto the ground. Some Koopa Troopas tied him up, then put them on their backs. Bowser landed the ship, and they surged onto it.

"HEELLPPPAAA LUUUIIGGII!" he shouted, trying to wiggle out of the ropes, to no avail.

"No! Get back here! He's ours!" Rainbow Dash screamed, shooting towards the flying ship. A Bullet Bill hit her out of the air. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Rainbow!" Pinkie exclaimed, running to her friend.

"No! We'll never catch up to them! What are we going to do?" Twilight whimpered, watching the ship disappearing into the distance.

"We have to save them! Twilight! You need to teleport us to that ship! Now!" Apple Jack said sternly, stomping her hoof forcefully on the ground. "We don't have a choice anymore!"

"O-okay, I'll try! Prepare yourselves, everypony!" She lit her horn. The five ponies braced themselves, even a wobbly Rainbow Dash, who had stood up. Twilight grunted in concentration, her eyes closed. Suddenly, the ponies disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared in a dungeon.

"Oof, did we make it?" Rainbow asked, bending over. They looked around them.

"We did! We made it!" Pinkie cheered quietly, so that no one heard them.

"Girls! You're here!" Fluttershy exclaimed, going up to the cage bars.

"Fluttershy! Mario! You're safe!" Twilight said.

"Yes! Now-a, where's mah brother?" Mario asked, going next to Fluttershy.

"Mario, he was taken. Bowser has him now. He took him in battle. We didn't have a choice."

"Mamma Mia! We have to-a get him back!" Mario stomped his foot.

"We know. First, we have to get you two out of here." Twilight lit her horn, and cut a hole in the metal. The edges glowed red-hot. They stepped carefully out of the prison cell.

"So, where do we head first?" Rainbow asked, looking around them.

"Well, I have-a been in here-a before, so we just-a head up these stairs," Mario told them, pointing at some wooden steps. The seven went quietly up them. The plumber opened the door at the top, stepping out to make sure it was safe. He motioned for them to follow him. As they turned a corner, a shape sprung out at them.

"Nobody makes it past me! Prepare yourselves, for Bowser Jr.!" The speaker, a miniature version of his father, growled at them. The only thing about him that was really different was that he wore a bib-like thing, with a mouth drawn on.

"Oh, you're so cute! I could hug you all day long!" Pinkie Pie squealed, scratching Bowser Jr. under the chin. He snarled, and she yanked her hoof back.

"I'm not cute! I'm menacing!" The ponies shook their heads. "Well, that gives me one more reason to send you back to the dungeon! Get ready for battle!" He bared his teeth.

"It's-a on!" Mario yelled.

* * *

_**The Mamma Luigi thing came from the Super Mario Bros Super Show, so yeah. I know yoshis come from Dinosaur World, but ya know, that would be a major hole in this story. Besides, why else would Luigi be out in the dawn all alone without Mario? Guy has issues. Can't protect himself. And, how are you liking the story? I'm totally building this on the fact Luigi overreacts about almost everything. And, he is cute without his hat on, especially in the Super Mario Bros Super Show. So yeah, why would I pass up on that opportunity? Plus, I added his vacuum in, because that's how I roll. Have you guessed yet that I love Luigi and I would marry him if I could? Yeah, it's true. Ah, Luigi, you're just so cute, in an adorable, scaredy cat kind of way. Okay, enough of my babbling. Bye!**_

_**p.s. I know, I know, hydras are found in EverFree Forest. But, like the yoshi thing, it would be major hole in this story. **_


End file.
